Eine ungewöhnliche Allianz
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Kurz vor Yavin: Eine gefährliche Krankheit zwingt den Imperator, Kontakt mit den Jedi zu suchen, die er einst zu vernichten versuchte. Read & Review. AU und EU, OOC nur bedingt.Kapitel 3 online!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Es kam lautlos.

Passierte alles und jeden, ließ alle verschont, da es sein Opfer bereits ausgemacht hatte. Vor langer, langer Zeit. Noch vor dessen Geburt, noch bevor seine Eltern den Entschluss fassten, ihn in die Welt zu setzen oder er von ihnen einfach gezeugt wurde.

Keine Anzeichen.

Kein Hinweis.

Aber es war da und blieb, wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick, um zuzuschlagen. Dann, wenn niemand es erwarten würde. Schon gar nicht sein Opfer, das meinte, sich bester Gesundheit zu erfreuen.

Eines Tages, der perfekte Zeitpunkt, vor Publikum, ließ es seinen Puls steigen, seinen Blutdruck ins Unermessliche wachsen, Fieber ausbrechen und schickte ihm plötzliche Schmerzen. Zuerst im Brustkorb, dann im Rücken, in den Armen, an den Schläfenlappen. Es griff sein Nervensystem an, attackierte es so plötzlich und heftig, auf dass sein Opfer wehrlos war; ungeschützt ausgesetzt der Gefahr.

Seine erste Schlacht hatte es gewonnen, als sein Opfer, zusammenbrach.

Einfach so.  
Ohne Vorwarnung.

In aller Öffentlichkeit.

* * *

Etwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihm gewesen, schon den ganzen Tag nicht. Er war euphorischer gewesen als sonst, hibbeliger, nervöser. Dennoch hatten sie, Pestage und Doriana, selbst Amedda, dies nicht weiter beachtet.

Aber nun…

Der Imperator hatte geschwankt, in seiner Rede vor dem Imperialen Senat plötzlich zu stocken begonnen, nach Luft geschnappt, sich an der Konsole vor ihm festgehalten. Und war dann sang- und klanglos zu Boden gegangen. Nahezu dramatisch, so als habe er dies geplant.

Aber dahinter steckte kein Plan des Sithlords.

Es war einfach geschehen, ohne dass er es wollte.

**TBC**


	2. Kapitel 1

**Personae dramatis:**

**Auf Seiten des Imperiums:**

_**Imperator Cos Palpatine: Imperator der Galaxis/ Sith Meister **_

_**Darth Vader: sein Schüler**_

_**Sate Pestage: Berater und Großwesir; ein Freund Palpatines**_

_**Kinman Doriana: Berater/ „Mann für alle Fälle"**_

_**Armand Isard: Direktor des Sicherheitsdienstes**_

_**Mas Amedda: Senatssprecher**_

_**Dr. Inep Fer: Leibmediker des Imperators**_

**Auf Seiten der Allianz:**

_**Mon Mothma: Senatorin von Chandrila; Anführerin der Allianz**_

_**Bail Organa: Senator und Vizekönig von Alderaan; Anführer der Allianz**_

_**Garm Bel Iblis: Senator von Corellia; Anhänger**_

_**Leia Organa: Prinzessin von Alderaan; Botschafterin/Spion**_

**Auf Seiten der Jedi:**

_**Meister Yoda: Ratsmitglied; fast 800 Jahre alt**_

_**Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ratsmitglied**_

_**Ferus Olin: einst Padawan, dann Doppelagent des Imperiums**_

_**Kimea Kenobi: Jedi**_

_**Und viele weitere (namenlose) Wesen…**_

* * *

**KAPITEL 1: Nahtod**

Sate Pestage hatte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wirklich um seinen Herr und Meister gesorgt; zumeist brauchte er dies auch nicht und das wusste er. Nun aber gestaltete sich die Situation weitaus schwieriger, da Palpatine nicht mehr Herr seiner Gesundheit schien.

Warum sonst wäre der Imperator ohne ein Wort, ohne einen Hinweis einfach in sich zusammengesunken. Ohne Bewusstsein. Einfach so?

Inmitten einer Senatsdebatte in der Rotunden. Er hatte, zwar ungewöhnlich, da selten, aber durchaus seine Art, vor der Steuerungskonsole inmitten des Saales gestanden, wie früher einst als Kanzler, und seine Rede gehalten.

Jetzt aber lagen die Dinge anders: Pestage _sorgte _sich wirklich um den Imperator; um seinen Freund.

Er kannte Palpatine seit dessen Ministeramt auf Naboo; er war mit ihm aufgestiegen. Mit ihm auch noch Kinman Doriana, ein anderer Berater Palpatines. Aber im Gegensatz zu Doriana hatte Pestage um Palpatines _Geheimnis _gewusst, um Sidious Identität. Stattdessen hatte Doriana immer befürchtet, seine Machenschaften mit Sidious würden eines Tages von Palpatine entdeckt werden können. Erst später, viel später, musste Doriana beschämt feststellen, dass er sich von Palpatine hatte linken lassen.

Doriana wartete mit ihm auf den Mediker, der den Imperator stets untersuchte, wenn dieser überhaupt jemanden an sich heran ließ. Dieser aber hatte nach wenigen Minuten nach einigen Kollegen verlangt und die Berater ohne Informationen draußen vor dem Behandlungszimmer auf der Krankenstation des Palastes stehen lassen.

Für die beiden eine nicht ganz alltägliche Situation.

„Amedda konnte verhindern, dass die Aufzeichnung im HoloNet landet", begann Doriana, „dennoch fragt er, wie wir seinen _Ausfall _im Senat den Medien erklären wollen. Und dass er einen _Ausfall_ hatte, lässt sich nicht negieren, da es zu viele Zeugen gibt."

Pestage seufzte tief. Darüber hatte auch er schon einige Minuten lang nachgedacht. Möglicherweise sollten sie aber besser auf die Diagnose des Medikers warten, bevor sie vorschnell etwas an die Medien gaben. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Symptom von Stress? Oder ein leichter grippaler Infekt? Irgendetwas in dieser Richtung.

„Warum dauert das so lange?", langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Minute um Minute verstrich, doch niemand kümmerte sich um sie, versorgte sie mit Informationen, nahm sie beiseite oder beruhigte sie. Auch im Raum vor ihnen war es merkwürdig still.

„Sollten wir vorab jemanden informieren?"

„Wen willst du denn davon in Kenntnis setzen? Das macht die Gerüchteküche schon von allein", Pestage war gereizt. Er wusste, dass er seine Laune ruhig an Doriana auslassen konnte; sie kannten sich seit Jahrzehnten und dieser wusste um die Launen des Großwesirs, würde sie ihm nicht Übel nehmen.

* * *

_Dunkelheit. Kälte. Irgendetwas flüstert…oder ist es der Wind? Eine Bö?_

_Der Weg ist steinig, ich bin barfuss. Die spitzen Steine fügen ihnen Wunden zu._

_Ich blute…_

_Ich will nicht weiter gehen,…aber irgendetwas treibt mich voran, zwingt mich, Schritt um Schritt, Meter für Meter, immer weiter und weiter…_

_Das Ziel, das Ende des Weges ist nicht sichtbar…ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehe._

_Rechts und links des Weges ist nichts. Nur Dunkelheit, die sich zu bewegen scheint…ein Fluss? Befinde ich mich auf einem Damm?_

_Wenn ja, wo? Und wieso?_

_In der Ferne verschwindet der Weg plötzlich. Mitten in etwas Schwarzem endet er. Eine Art Wolke. _

_Je näher ich der Wolke komme, desto mehr wird die Totenstille um mich herum gebrochen._

_Zuerst ein Zischen, ein Flüstern, dann ein Sausen, ein Vibrieren, es schwellt an, wird immer lauter und lauter. Ohrenbetäubend!_

_Es soll aufhören! Ich winde mich, will weglaufen. Zurück,…woher ich auch immer kam. Nur weg von hier! _

_Von diesem Ort!_

_Schreie…ein Lachen, irgendetwas, irgendjemand kreischt. Worte, die ich nicht verstehe, die vielleicht nicht einmal einen Sinn ergeben._

_Ich stehe also vor dem Nexus. Vor dem Chaos der Dunklen Seite… _

_Nein, nicht jetzt…!_

_Sie ruft mich, will mich hinein ziehen in die Unendlichkeit, ins Chaos stürzen._

_Licht…_

Ein stetes Piepen war das Erste, was seine alten Ohren vernahmen. Dann leise Stimmen. Wesen umringten ihn.

Er lag auf einer Art Liege; sein Körper bewegungsunfähig, aber schmerzend. Kalt. Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Atemmaske, die ihm Sauerstoff zuführte; sein Oberkörper war teilweise entblößt worden, Geräte überwachten seinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem. Alles. Das regelmäßige Piepen zeigte an, dass er noch lebte.

Mit einiger Mühe schaffte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen. Alles war verschwommen.

„Euer Hoheit?"

Er erkannte die Stimme seines Medikers. Dr. Fer. Ein guter Mediker. Bisher hatte er niemals etwas sein Missfallen gefunden oder sein Misstrauen geweckt. Bisher hatte er sich immer gut aufgehoben gefühlt, wenn Dr. Fer sich seiner annahm.

„Euer Hoheit? Könnt Ihr mich hören?", scheinbar hatte der Mediker bemerkt, dass nur sehr wenig Reaktion vom Imperator ausging, so sehr dieser dies auch zu versuchen schien, „Wisst Ihr, was geschehen ist?"

_Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden…vor den Augen aller! Vor den Linsen der HoloNetCam-Droiden!_

„Ja…", brachte er heraus, trotz Atemmaske. Ein Aufatmen der Anwesenden. Sein Mund fühlte sich so trocken an, das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. Die Zunge lahm, ein bitterer Geschmack.

„Wir werden Euch noch eine Weile hier behalten müssen. Noch wissen wir nicht eindeutig, was Euch fehlt."

_Ich bin alt. Das wird's sein!_

„Schmerz-…en…"

„Das Schmerzmittel wird gleich zu wirken beginnen, Hoheit. Versucht, etwas zu schlafen."

_Schlafen?_

Ein kurzer Schmerz, und die Nadel einer Spritze bohrte sich in seinen rechten Unterarm. Das Schmerzmittel war, wie er rasch feststellen konnte, wohl mit einem Schlaf- oder Beruhigungsmittel angereichert worden. Sein Körper wurde wohlig warm, taub und schwer. Sein ständig arbeitendes Bewusstsein stellte vorübergehend den Betrieb ein.

Alles um ihn herum verschwand in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Albträume würde diese Art Schlaf ihm wohl nicht bescheren.


	3. Kapitel 2

**KAPITEL 2: Schwarz**

Er erwachte in tiefster Nacht; allein. Sein Krankenzimmer war abgedunkelt worden, die Panzerglasfensterscheiben verhangen. Das Licht gedimmt.

Er konnte nur recht wenig erkennen, um sich herum.

Geräte standen um sein Bett, sein Krankenbett; er wurde noch immer beatmet. Die Atemmaske störte ihn, aber er war zu schwach, zu müde, um sich ihrer zu entledigen. Die Schmerzen hatten nur unwesentlich nachgelassen. Sie waren etwas in den Hintergrund getreten; wohl bedingt durch die zahlreichen Medikamente, die die Mediker ihm verabreicht hatten.

Sein Arm schmerzte besonders. Als er an sich herunterblickte, seinen Arm begutachtete, wurde ihm klar weshalb: Mehrere Einstiche von Injektionen. Und, er zwang sich etwas nach oben zu blicken, eine Infusion.

_Wozu das Ganze?_

_Ich altere doch nur und die Dunkle Seite fordert ihren Tribut ein. Mehr ist da nicht!_

Unablässig tröpfelte die Infusion durch den dünnen, durchsichtigen Schlauch, und damit in seinen verbrauchten, alten Körper. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau diese Lösung enthielt, was sie ihm da verabreichten, und allein diese Tatsache, obwohl ihm die Infusion zu helfen schien, missfiel ihm.

Er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber.

Medikern vertraute er in den letzten Jahren immer weniger; er hielt die meisten von ihnen für Scharlatane.

Trotz der Geräusche der Geräte um ihn herum, hörte er noch etwas anderes. In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung.

_Regen…_

In dicken Tropfen trommelte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben in seinem alten, durch den peitschenden Wind bestimmten Rhythmus.

_Ein Unwetter. _

_Unter anderen Umständen würde ich es mir jetzt mit einem guten Glas Wein und einem DataPad gemütlich machen. Mich etwas entspannen._

Er schloss die Augen, aber der Schlaf stellte sich nicht ein, er kam nicht zur Ruhe. Die notwendige Müdigkeit war zwar vorhanden, aber sie übermannte ihn nicht.

Also, was sollte er tun? Einfach liegen bleiben und abwarten, was mit ihm geschehen würde?

Über kurz oder lang würde zumindest einer der Mediker nach ihm sehen. Oder zumindest ein Medidroide.

Seine Berater hatten sich wohl derweil der Regierungsgeschäfte angenommen. Alles musste so weiter gehen, wie zuvor.

_Was sie wohl den Senatoren erzählt haben, das mir passiert ist? Schließlich haben so einige gesehen, wie ich zu Boden gegangen bin! Die Gerüchteküche muss in Zaum und in Schach gehalten werden, bis ich in ein paar Tagen wieder auf dem Damm bin._

Mühsam, noch halb benommen von den Medikamenten, blickte er sich um. Zu seinem Missfallen entdeckte er weder eine altmodische Klingel noch sonst etwas, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auch die Geräte schienen keinen Alarm von sich zu geben, wenn sie eine Veränderung seines Zustandes maßen. Zumindest nicht beim Erwachen eines Patienten.

Er fror.

Warum, wusste er nicht. Es war einfach so. Normalerweise wurden Krankenzimmer stets überheizt, aber davon merkte er nicht das Geringste.

Er fror.

Zumindest hatte irgendjemand seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht.

_Oder…? Nein, man hat mich umgezogen!_

Scham überkam ihn; ein Gefühl, welches er schon seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr hatte erleben, fühlen, spüren dürfen. Sein Körper war seit jenem Tag seiner Machtübernahme, seit dem Kampf mit Meister Mache Winde, unansehnlich. Nicht nur alt, sondern entstellt. Eine Fratze. Ein wandelnder Leichnam. Er versteckte sich nicht umsonst in dunklen, schweren Roben, das Antlitz verhüllend.

Nur bei Untersuchungen, und selbst da nur dann wenn es absolut notwendig war und er es nicht zu verhindern wusste, ließ er es mehr widerwillig als freiwillig zu, dass ein anderes Wesen ihn sah.

Ihn so sah, wie er wirklich ausschaute.

Die Bilder, die seine Propagandamaschinerie in der ganzen Galaxis verbreitete, zeigten einen, zwar sichtlich gealterten, aber nicht entstellten Cos Palpatine. Die Wahrheit jedoch starrte ihn jeden Morgen im Spiegel seines Bades entgegen.

Ein Monster.

Und nun hatte jemand ihn, den Unmensch in Persona, wohl während er bewusstlos und weggetreten war, ausgezogen und in ein Krankenkleid gesteckt.

Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht, er spürte, dass er tatsächlich errötete. Seine fahle Haut wurde lebendiger, wie schon lange nicht mehr geschehen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Blutdruck stieg merklich an.

* * *

In der Tat waren Kinman Doriana, Mas Amedda, Sate Pestage und einige andere enge Berater des Imperators gut damit beschäftigt, Gerüchte in Zaum zu halten und den Medien Auskunft zu geben. Audienzen mussten abgesagt oder verschoben werden, neue Termine mussten ausgehandelt, Order gegeben werden.

Einige hochrangige Aristokraten schienen nervös zu werden, sie erkundigten sich mehrmals danach, ob man befürchten müsse, dass der Imperator bald verstürbe. Und wenn, ob seine Nachfolge geregelt sei.

Allein diese Frage und die aufkommende Gewissheit, dass es durchaus irgendwann zum Tode des Herrschers kommen musste, setzte unter den Beratern mehrere Diskussionen in Gang.

Pestage war ihr erstes Opfer.

„Ihr wisst doch selbst, dass er keinen Erben hat, geschweige denn eine Erbin!"

„Was ist mit Verwandten? Kennst du einen von ihnen?", erkundigte sich Sarcev Quest, „Er wird doch wohl noch Familie irgendwo haben!"

Pestage resümierte alles, was er wusste. Viele Informationen waren es nicht. Zwar war er der engste Berater des Imperators, sogar sein Freund, aber Palpatine hatte sich immer schon merkwürdig kurz angebunden gezeigt, wenn es um seine Familie, seine Herkunft, sein Vorleben ging. Aber in der Tat wusste er etwas zu berichten.

„Seine Schwester ist vor einigen Jahren verstorben, deren Tochter hat aber ein dreijähriges Kind; ein Mädchen. Ederlathh, glaube ich, war der Name. Sie leben irgendwo auf Naboo."

„Er hatte eine Schwester?"

Niemand der Anwesenden konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Palpatine ihnen Verwandte oder gar etwaige Geschwister vorgestellt oder diese zu sich in den Palast eingeladen hatte. Selbst schon als Kanzler hatte er jegliche Verwandtschaft negiert. Lediglich ein entfernter Cousin, Volpau, war bekannt; aber der war bereits Zeit seiner Kanzlerschaft umgekommen.

„Also, was habt ihr vor? Seine Familie benachrichtigen?", fragte Pestage ruppig, „Wenn es sie interessieren sollte, erfahren sie es sowieso aus den Medien. Und ich denke nicht, dass es sie aufhält, sich _bei uns _zu melden. Schließlich gibt es ja etwas zu holen…!"

Pestage, selbst aus einer großen Familie, wusste, wovon er sprach. Verwandte meldeten sich jahrelang nicht, starb aber ein Wohlbetuchter, dann waren plötzlich alle wieder da und heuchelten Trauer und Mitgefühl. Allerdings konnte er nicht von der Hand weisen, dass in diesem Fall Palpatine derjenige war, der den Kontakt zu seiner Familie hatte abbrechen lassen. Er war nicht einmal zur Beisetzung seiner Schwester erschienen, hatte nur eine kurze Nachricht verschickt. In wie weit er aber getrauert hatte, vermochte Pestage nur vermuten.

„Also, kein Erbe", stellte Janus Greejatus fest, unterstützt durch ein Nicken des Großwesirs.

„Noch ist er nicht tot. Und wir alle wissen, dass er wesentlich robuster und agiler ist, als er vorgibt zu sein."

Da gab Doriana seinem Kollegen recht: „Warten wir also die Diagnose der Mediker ab, dann sehen wir weiter."

Innerlich seufzte Pestage nur. Auch die Berater benahmen sich wie ein Rudel Wölfe. Aber sie waren an sich noch Lämmer, verglichen mit den Medien. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Imperator ihnen noch ein paar Jahre erhalten blieb; und wenn möglich es bis dahin schaffte, irgendwie noch für einen Erben zu sorgen. Er würde es ihm zumindest vorschlagen, ihm berichten, was nach seinem Ableben ansonsten geschehen würde. Aber ihn von der Notwendig eines Erben zu überzeugen, stellte wohl nur das geringere Problem da…das weitaus größere Problem war die Umsetzung!

* * *

_Davon_ hatte er noch nie gehört! Noch nie! Aber er glaubte dem Mediker sofort. Aufs Wort! Jede einzelne Silbe, jedes Wort, jeden Satz. Auch wenn er Medikern im Allgemeinen misstraute, aber diese Diagnose war _zu ausgefallen_, um einen Verrat wittern zu können.

Sein Blut _zerfiel_ also?

_Interessant,…das verdanke ich also auch der Dunklen Seite. Zuzüglich zu den anderen Unannehmlichkeiten. Man lernt nie aus!_

„Und das bedeutet?", seine Stimme war leise, klang rau.

„Dass Euch die Schulmedizin nicht weiterhelfen kann", erklärte ihm Dr. Fer etwas nervös, die Reaktion des Imperators befürchtend. Und der Imperator war für seine Ausbrüche berühmt berüchtigt. Doch diese blieben aus. Der Alte stockte, blickte ihn verwirrt an, die blutleeren Lippen geöffnet.

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht…?"

Seufzend machte ihm der Mediker klar, was er damit meinte. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber es musste so sein, duldete keinen Aufschub. Es seinen Berater mitzuteilen, wäre das weitere Vorgehen.

„Wir können nichts mehr für Euch tun, Eure Hoheit. Es tut uns leid."


	4. Kapitel 3

**KAPITEL 3: Strohhalm greifen lernen**

Allein gelassen, kam er nur langsam wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken, allzu tief saß der Schock der Nachricht, die ihm sein Leibarzt mitgeteilt hatte. Keiner hatte es scheinbar in seiner Gegenwart ausgehalten, wohl aus Bedenken, ihm zum Opfer zu fallen. Seiner Wut.

Aber er war nicht wütend, nein, er hatte Angst. Diese Angst fütterte zwar die Dunkle Seite, doch wusste er instinktiv, dass es ihm mehr schaden würde diese nun anzuwenden, als dass es ihm Befriedigung verschaffen würde. Ergo unterließ er es.

Er lag einfach nur da und starrte die Durastahldecke über sich an. Minutenlang. Nach dem Satz, der sein Schicksal zu besiegeln schien, hatte er nicht wirklich noch etwas mitbekommen. Seine Ohren hatten zu dröhnen begonnen, seine Gedanken hatten sich überschlagen und in seinem Körper hatte sich ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht breit gemacht.

_Ich bin 82 Jahre alt; alt für einen Menschen. Irgendetwas musste ja kommen. Aber so etwas…Vermeidbares? Machen wir uns doch einfach mal nichts vor: Das war es wohl jetzt mit mir. Welch dramatischer Abgang!_

Sein Sarkasmus durchtriefte seine Gedankenwelt, ließen ihn noch verbitterter erscheinen und wirken.

Die Einsamkeit nahm überhand, verfolgte ihn, zog ihn noch viel, viel tiefer hinab. Depressionen. Er fühlte sie wie Wellen aufschwappen und dann schäumend über ihn hinein brechen. Es tat weh, schmerzte, zerriss ihn.

Keine einzige Träne erreichte die Oberfläche seiner Haut und hatte die Möglichkeit seine eingefallene Wange hinab zu rinnen. Dafür war er zu stolz; aber auch zu verbittert. Zu kalt, zu abgebrüht.

Ganz vorsichtig machte er den ersten Versuch, seinem vermeintlichen Schicksal zu entrinnen: Er versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen, aufzustehen, ein paar Schritte zu laufen.

Vergeblich.

Sein Körper schien so erschöpft, dass er ihm jeglichen Dienst versagte und ihn mit Missachtung und Befehlsverweigerung strafte. Er musste wohl oder übel aufgeben, so sehr ihm dies auch missfiel.

Wütend legte er sich zurück in die Kissen, zog seine Decke bis unter das Kinn. Wartete. Langweilte sich. Keiner erschien, weder Mediker noch Medidroiden. Nicht einmal seine Berater.

Draußen regnete und stürmte es noch immer. Vielleicht war der Sturm auch noch stärker geworden; er wusste es nicht. Er hörte dem Lied der Tropfen nur zu, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu meditieren. Die Medikamente hatten seine Sinne benebelt, es fiel ihm schwer, sich überhaupt zu konzentrieren.

_Eins…_

_Zwei…_

_Drei…_

_Ein…aus…ein…aus…ganz ruhig. Konzentrier dich gefälligst! Fokussiere deine Gedanken! Besinne dich auf das hier und jetzt. Auf nichts anderes, nur auf diesen einen Moment._

* * *

Pestage wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dem Mediker, den anderen Beratern, selbst Palpatine gegenüber. Besonders gegenüber letzterem. Der Mediker beendete seinen Vortrag und verfiel ins Schweigen. Der Großwesir fasste sich nur langsam, versuchte nachzudenken. Es galt, Ruhe zu befahren, das Gesicht nicht zu verlieren.

„Weiß er es?"

„Ja."

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

„Wie nimmt man so etwas auf, Großwesir? Er war still, fassungslos."

„Und, nun…, es gibt wirklich keine Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen?", erkundigte er sich leise, vorsichtig. Behutsam.

Der Mediker zögerte etwas: „Von der Schulmedizin aus leider nicht, aber…"

„Aber?"

_Ein Strohhalm; ein einziger, dünner Strohhalm._

Der Mediker blickte ihn erschrocken an, fast entschuldigend. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, holte mehrmals Luft.

„Vor einigen Jahren,…da gab es einen sehr interessanten Artikel in einer Fachzeitschrift."

„Und?"

„Der Autor ist dafür,…nun,…unter Arrest gestellt worden und hat seine Approbation verloren."

„So?" Pestage versuchte, sich zu erinnern, doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen dieser Fall nicht ein, den Dr. Fer ansprach. Wahrscheinlich war der Arrest von jemand anderem verhängt worden. Aber wegen eines Artikels? Den Artikel eines _Medikers _!

„Er schrieb, dass der Schulmedizin durch die Eliminierung der Jediheiler wichtige Verbündete entzogen worden waren; zumal ihre Heilfähigkeiten in manchen Gebieten weitaus effizienter und schonender gewesen sind, und auf anderen Gebieten, nun,…auf anderen Gebieten gab es nur ihre Therapien."

Sate stockte: „Ihr wollt mir doch jetzt nicht etwa sagen, dass genau das auf seinen Fall zutrifft?"

Dr. Fer nickte nur: „Ich befürchte es."

Eine Minute lang herrschte Stillschweigen. Pestage musste die Information verarbeiten; verarbeiten, dass sein Freund, sein Herr und Meister schon vor einige Jahren unwissentlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm _niemand _würde helfen können. Definitiv würde _er _Palpatine diese Nachricht _nicht _mitteilen. Das würde er Dr. Fer überlassen.

Palpatine hatte sein Todesurteil unterschrieben, vor langer, langer Zeit. Nun galt es, einen guten, würdigen und besonders mächtigen Nachfolger aufzubauen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar von Nöten, Lord Vader, seinem Schüler, vom Zustand seines Meisters zu unterrichten.

_Aber, was wäre wenn,…_

„Und wenn es uns gelänge, doch noch einen Jedi aufzutreiben?"

„Einen Jedi?"

„Nun, Lord Vader beschäftigt sich _noch immer _mit der Jagd nach ihnen. Er wird möglicherweise über Informationen verfügen, die Ihnen weiterhelfen könnten, Dr. Fer. Und selbst wenn er nichts weiß, so kennt er mit Sicherheit Wege, an Informationen zu gelangen!"

„Nun,…nehmen wir mal an, es gelänge, Lord Vader, einen Jedi zu finden, so hilft uns das nicht besonders weiter. Er oder sie muss über die Fähigkeit der Jediheiler verfügen, über deren Wissen."

_Das ist definitiv eine schwere, fast nicht zu bewältigende Aufgabe. Daran wird selbst Lord Vader scheitern; und selbst wenn er erfolgreich wäre, so ist es dann wahrscheinlich schon zu spät._

„Und nun?"

„Großwesir, bitte seid versichert, dass ich mich persönlich nie großartig darum gekümmert habe, aber…die Allianz,…auch sie wird, genau wie die wenigen verbliebenen Jedi verfolgt…"

Sate Pestage klappte der Unterkiefer hinunter, als er begriff, was Dr. Fer gerade im Begriff war vorzuschlagen. Palpatine würde es nicht dulden, niemals!

„Ihr sprecht davon, Kontakt mit der Führungsriege der Allianz aufzunehmen, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, einen Jediheiler aufzutreiben?"

„Nun…"

„…für den Mann, der ihren gesamten Orden zum Tode verurteilt hat?"


End file.
